Dogo
: "I really fooled the Lion Guard, didn't I?" : ― Dogo is a young male jackal that lives in the Outlands. He is the son of Reirei and Goigoi, and the brother of Several pups. Appearance Dogo is a creamy brown jackal pup with a beige underbelly and muzzle and light brown paws. He bears three darker spots on either shoulder, and his back, tail tip, and the top of his head are black in color. Dogo's eyes are a distinctive dark blue. Personality Dogo enjoys pleasing his mother, Reirei. He appears to have taken after her when it comes to feigning pleasantness, and is quite proud of doing so. Despite this, he does show concern when his mother is adamant that they'll be eating, questioning her confidence. History The Kupatana Celebration Dogo is first seen being pursued by Janja and his clan, but Kion and the Lion Guard come to the pup's rescue. After hearing that the Pride Lands are celebrating Kupatana (a day of peace), Janja allows the Lion Guard to take Dogo and leaves with his clan. Dogo thanks the Lion Guard and introduces himself and flatters them. Kion assures Dogo that he is safe now, but warns him to stay away from Janja's territory, to which the pup expresses desire to go to the Pride Lands. When asked by Beshte if he needs to get back to his family, Dogo replies that he's alone and begs the Lion Guard to allow him to come with them back home to which Kion accepts and Dogo yips, which is heard by his mother Reirei. Upon returning to the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard tell Dogo to stay on a hillside, before they leave to patrol. As soon as they leave, Dogo is greeted by Reirei, who congratulates him on fooling the Lion Guard, but questions him on why he is on the hillside. When Dogo says that the Lion Guard told him to stay there, Reirei tells her son that jackals don't sit on hillsides and they should make themselves at home. Dogo is later seen sleeping in front of an aardvark den, but leaves when he is caught by Beshte and Bunga. When meeting Reirei and Goigoi, Kion recalls Dogo saying he had no family, but Dogo tells him that he specifically said he was alone. Kion allows Dogo and his family to stay in the Pride Lands. When Reirei decides that the family should help themselves to the Pridelanders generosity, Dogo asks if that will make Kion and the Lion Guard mad. Reirei replies that due to it being Kupatana, they can do what they want. When the jackals start stealing from the other animals, they are confronted by Kion and the Lion Guard, but Dogo and Reirei insist it was a misunderstanding and are allowed to continue to stay. Later, Dogo and his family begin to attack the other animals, but the Lion Guard, aided by Kion's father Simba and the Pride Land animals fight back with Bunga grabbing Dogo by the tail and declaring that he doesn't find the pup cute anymore. When Kion orders the jackals to return to the Outlands, Reirei tries to get him to give her and her family another chance, but leave when Simba steps forward and roars at them. Too Many Termites Dogo (and his brothers) are briefly mentioned twice. When Goigoi refuses to get up, Reirei states that it just means more aardwolf for herself and the kids. Later, as the pair are about to tuck into the aardwolves, Goigoi asks if they should wait for he kids. Reirei responds negatively, stating that they will bring back the leftovers for them. Babysitter Bunga Dogo and his pack are secretly watching a herd of zebras gaze, when his mother announces to him and his sister, Kijana, that it's time for them to try out a technique that they have been practising - luring a young one away from the rest of the herd to strike it down while the older jackals chase away the older zebras. They put their plan into action and, when Reirei notices a young zebra, she urges her kids to go get him. As the young zebra charges across the plains, Kijana hops into a nearby clump of grass while Dogo continues the pursuit. He calls to Hamu using an affable voice, stating that he's a friendly jackal who only wishes to play tag with him. He manages to calm Hamu, who skids to a complete stop, interested in Dogo's offer. Trivia * Dogo stands out from his siblings since all of them have brown eyes while he's the only one with blue eyes. Category:Lion Guard Villain Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mammals Category:Young Animals Category:Villains Category:The Lion Guard Characters